1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clocks and timekeeping devices, as well as electronic identification and information devices, and more particularly to a portable and self-contained clock that calculates the passage of time relative to the animal to which it pertains, such as the time passage seven times more quickly for a dog than for a human being.
2. Description of the Related Art
Clocks and timekeepers are generally known in the art. However, it is also well-known that time passes faster for different animals in that their life spans are shorter and longer than the ones for human beings. For example, the heart rate for a hummingbird is exceedingly fast indicating that an hour in human time for a hummingbird may be on the order of a, day or week. Similarly, dogs and cats experience time at a faster rate than humans, with a life span of approximately one-seventh that of a human being. Consequently, time passes approximately seven times as fast for a dog or cat, with one human day corresponding to a canine or feline week.
Prior attempts in the art include the following:
Of these patents, the following may be the most pertinent to the present invention.
This reference is directed to an electronic wrist watch equipped with a sensor that can measure and display various sensed data. As shown in FIG. 1, a digital type display unit 2 is provided and is capable of displaying various data in a four line format. The first line of displayed data is the temperature. The second line is the atmospheric pressure or altitude. The third line shows hours and minutes, and the fourth line shows seconds. FIG. 3 is a schematic block diagram indicating the major portions of the electronic wrist watch. The electronic wrist watch includes a control unit containing a central processing unit, a ROM (read only memory), and a RAM (random access memory), connected to control unit 10. This unit possesses the capability to store the measured environmental data.
This reference is directed to a clock for keeping time at a rate other than human time. This invention is a watch made to run at a time different than human time, such as a multiple of human time to correspond to the ratio of animal years per human year. FIG. 3 shows an embodiment of this clock in which human time and human date (and dog time or dog days) are indicated in a digital display, along with an analog display of current dog time in hours, minutes and days. The dog day represents the number of dog days elapsed during the current dog year. In FIG. 4, the push button 90 allows the user to change from dog time to human time and back again.
This reference is directed to a medical identification bracelet. FIG. 2 is a perspective view of the medical information bracelet 10 showing both the display unit 20CA and a data transfer device 16. The electronic bracelet is set up using a programmable PC into which is entered up to 16K bits of medical and personal information about an individual. The programming station formats and transfers the formatted data into the bracelet via the interface device. The electronic bracelet has a liquid crystal view screen display which displays data in a scrolling fashion when a button is pressed. The information may be scrolled in either direction, paused, or set to run free.
This reference is directed to an identification device for pets. This invention relates to a recording device in the shape of a dog biscuit or the like, wherein a voice chip records data input thereto, such as the owner""s address and the pet""s name. This invention is meant to be fastened to a collar to be worn around the pet""s neck. By simply pressing a button which is self-evident on the tag, the pre-recorded message is played.
This reference is directed to an audio controlled and activated wrist watch memory and device. The audio wrist watch is provided with numerous functional features, such as on/off, minutes, reset, next displayed message, previous displayed message, stop, time/date adjustment, save, erase, edit and train enabling the user to verbally record, verbally retrieve, and set alarms for appointments and tasks.
This reference is directed to an animal identification device utilizing a micro-cassette. The micro-cassette is meant to be attached to a conventional animal collar. The cassette contains information concerning the owner of the animal, the owner""s location, and other pertinent identification information concerning the animal. The micro-cassette is enclosed in a waterproof holder which is attached to the collar.
Other patents exist in the art but are not seen as being more pertinent to the present invention than those set forth above.
It is well known that owners of dogs, cats, and other domestic pets often feel a close relationship or kinship with them, such that some anthropromorphization occurs with the animal owner tending to attribute human tendencies to the pet. While there may be some common shared tendencies between higher mammals, pet accoutrements and accessories such as dog sweaters, caps, and the like form a significant portion of the pet market economy beyond flea collars, medications, and veterinary services.
To this end, it would be advantageous to realize the market a clock or watch that related to the animal much like a wristwatch would to a human being. Up until the present day, such a device has not been available, in shortcoming remedied by the present invention.
The present invention provides a watch that is wearable around a collar for a dog or the like. The watch measures time according to the animal to which it is attached. Consequently, if the pet chronometer and identification tag of the present invention were attached to a dog""s collar, it would measure time according to a dog""s experience even though the dog would not be able to read the clock. As a novelty item, at times fancifully denominated as The Paw Pilot(trademark), it would register one dog week for each human day and the corresponding display forms a novelty device that enhances play value and fun while also providing a unique identifier for the animal.
Using LCD or other low power display, a variety of types of information can be displayed. First and foremost is the display of the age of the pet in pet years. For example, the human one-year anniversary for a puppy would then register as seven years on the pet chronometer and identification tag.
Initially, the conventional time or xe2x80x9chuman timexe2x80x9d could be shown in parallel or intermittently with the xe2x80x9cpet timexe2x80x9d. Additionally, the temperature may be displayed as well as the pet""s name, its hobbies (i.e., xe2x80x9cfrisbeexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chuntingxe2x80x9d, etc.), the pet""s veterinarian""s name and phone number and affectionate reminder displays such as xe2x80x9cI need a hug.xe2x80x9d
Additionally, the pet chronometer and identification tag may form a fashion accessory for children or young adults depending on the fancies of the current day.
In order to effect the pet chronometer and identification tag of the present invention, a small microprocessor such as that incorporated in EEPROM or the like would drive the display driver to visually present the data or information in a friendly format. User controls allow the entry of data (such as the estimated birthdate of the pet) and allow the user to set options with respect to the pet chronometer and identification tag.
The entire pet chronometer and identification tag may be manufactured in a low cost and attractive manner, such that it becomes easily within the reach of most pet owner""s discretionary budget. Not only does the pet chronometer and identification tag become a novelty item, but also can serve as an important identification device and an interactive reminder for the owner to offer the busy owner to give attention and affection to the pet.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a clock that measures a time according to a pet""s rate of time passage (i.e., one human year equals seven dog years).
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a pet chronometer and identification tag that is small, compact, and easily wearable around a collar of a pet such as a dog.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a pet chronometer and identification tag that is easily adjusted, and requires low power.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a pet chronometer and identification tag that provides additional visual messages such that the identity of the pet and/or other trace or tracking information may be incorporated into the pet chronometer and identification tag.